


Pretty Pink Knickers

by blissedoutvixen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, M/M, MWPP Era, Mild Humiliation, Panties, Pink Panties, Spanking, Teasing, dom Remus, mild allusions to pet play, sub Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissedoutvixen/pseuds/blissedoutvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius mysteriously runs out of underwear, and Remus provides a rather novel solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Pink Knickers

* * *

"What the fuck!" Sirius muttered. The gray eyed sixteen year old was currently hunched over his dresser, viciously tearing open various drawers, and slamming them shut again when he found them to still be empty. He had already missed the entirety of breakfast, something his stomach was _not_ happy about, and if he didn't move his arse soon he was likely to be late for Transfiguration as well. That would be an automatic detention from McGonagall, and James would go ballistic on him if he missed quidditch practice that evening.

Where in the name of Merlin's saggy, left ball were all his pants? He cursed loudly and slammed another drawer. He could have sworn he'd had at least one clean pair left last night! So where the fuck were they? He let lose a rather animalistic growl, spinning around to glare venomously at a rather undeserving set of drapery. Flopping down sullenly on top of his unmade bed, Sirius realized that he would simply have to go commando. He grimaced at the thought, not looking forward to the prospect in the least. The rough woolen trousers of his Hogwarts uniform were sure to chafe like mad. But he couldn't very well wear the pants he'd worn yesterday. This morning, in his usual manner, Sirius had chucked his previous day's underwear carelessly onto the bathroom floor as he stepped into the shower, and they had just happened to land in a puddle of water. As a result, they were now rather unpleasantly wet and squelchy.

Sirius was just about to steal himself and don his uniform when his line of sight fell on Remus' dresser drawers. He almost laughed in relief. Of course! How fucking stupid was he not to have thought of it before!? He would just wear a pair of Remus' pants! His fastidious minded roommate always made sure to keep up on his laundry. Besides, the thought of getting into Remus' pants wasn't exactly an unpleasant one. After all, Sirius smirked, hand on the top drawer of Remus' dresser, it wasn't as if he hadn't been there before. Sirius tugged open the drawer, expecting to find rows of neatly folded boxer shorts (Remus was neurotic like that). Instead he was greeted by the site of a medium sized, white box. And nothing else.

"What the hell…," Sirius murmured, utterly nonplussed. Nonetheless, he reached for the box, exceedingly curious as to what it contained.

Pants, hopefully, the animagus thought wryly.

As he picked up the small package, Sirius noticed there was a note scrawled across the bottom side of it in Remus' messy script.

"What are you up to, you wily werewolf," Sirius muttered, leaning closer to inspect the note.

For Sirius. Open Alone.

Curiosity piqued, Sirius slowly opened the box. A full thirty seconds passed, and Sirius continued to stare at the contents of the box in a mixture of confusion and a dawning sense of apprehension. Nestled within the confines of the package, sat prettily atop a cushion of white tissue paper, were a pair of pink, lacy knickers. Reluctantly, Sirius picked up the delicate pair of underwear and let them dangle gingerly from his fingers.

What the fuck?

Beginning to feel vaguely uncomfortable handling such an intimate, feminine article of clothing, Sirius let the knickers fall from his hands. What could Remus possibly expect him to do with these? Leaning forward, Sirius set about intently examining the remaining content of the box. Tissue paper flew everywhere as Sirius tore into the package in an attempt to glean further information. At the bottom of the box, previously hidden beneath the tissue paper (which now lay scattered about the room, largely on the floor) was yet another note.

_Sirius,_

_These are for you. Wasn't it nice of me to get you a present? I know how you love presents. Given that all your underwear has suddenly vanished (you really need to get your laundry situation under control, Padfoot, honestly, you are an unmitigated disaster when it comes to housekeeping, I don't know why I put up with you), my choice of gift is rather convenient, don't you think? You'll look ever so pretty in them, Padfoot. I very much look forward to seeing you in them. And I will be checking to make sure you have them on, you can be sure of that, Sirius._

_Expectantly awaiting your undying gratitude for such a thoughtful gift,_

_Remus_

The further Sirius got into the note, the more uncomfortably hot he began to feel. Could Remus really want him to…wear knickers? His stomach began to twist in nerves and embarrassment, and he could feel himself beginning to sweat. He gulped, picking up the frilly pants once more. They were a soft, silken, baby pink, made of either silk or satin, fuck if Sirius knew which. All he knew was that they felt incredibly soft. The knickers cut up in the back, and were adorned with an edging of black lace. Their included a sheer, pink lace panel which lay directly over the crotch and would leave the wearer scandalously exposed. Sirius blushed heatedly at the thought. Most humiliatingly of all though, a series of thin, black, ribbon bows trailed down the front of the knickers on either side of the lace panel. They were just so incredibly feminine. Did Remus really expect him to wear them? Sirius gulped, wiping sweat from his brow. He knew that Remus did. The werewolf could be rather demanding and possessive of him in the days leading up the full moon. Sirius usually didn't mind. In fact, he usually reveled in Remus' dominance. He loved the fact that Remus needed him, and he understood the effect the wolf had on him right before the full moon. But…to wear knickers? A horrifyingly feminine, lacy, beribboned, pink pair of ladies knickers? The thought of wearing the ridiculous undergarment, much less having anyone _see_ them on him was utterly humiliating.

Sirius sighed, agitatedly dragging a hand through his shaggy, black hair. In the end, he knew that he would wear them. He had to, really. He would do anything for Remus, anything the other boy asked; even put on a pair of lacy, pink knickers and wear them beneath his uniform all day. After all, Remus was going to check that he was wearing them, and Sirius couldn't bear the thought of disappointing his Moony.

How would Remus check, Sirius wondered, his breathing beginning to speed up at thoughts of the possibilities. Shaking his head, Sirius turned and happened to catch of a glance of the clock. His eyes widened in alarm.

Fuck. He had to get a move on, and soon, or he was going to be desperately late for Transfiguration. He picked up the knickers once more, and reluctantly stepped into them. His normally alabaster cheeks a hot, blooming red; he slowly tugged the knickers up his calves and thighs until they were fit snugly over his most intimate parts. They were much more restrictive than his usual choice of boxers, firmly hugging his privates and drawing them close to his body. He looked down at himself, blushing deeply at the sight of his cock and bollocks framed by the pink, lace panel. You could see, well, everything. Glancing once more at the clock, Sirius cursed loudly and began hastily tugging on his trousers. Much as he felt compelled to, he simply didn't have the time to dwell on how he looked in his new, feminine undergarments. He really had to get to Transfiguration.

* * *

 

Merlin, these things were uncomfortable, Sirius groused. They were always riding up in the back, making it feel as if he had a permanent wedgie. He constantly had to restrain himself reaching back to unwedge the knickers from his arse, knowing how that would look. It was hopeless anyway, as the blasted things were cut in a way that had them permanently stuck up there. How did girls move in these things? Herbology, which had a fair amount of physical activity and moving around, more so than other classes anyway, had been a veritable nightmare. He'd spent Transfiguration an absolute blushing mess, squirming around uncomfortably in his seat the whole time underneath the watchful smirk of Remus. Everyone had been staring at him, much to his embarrassment and annoyance. Peter had actually gotten up the courage to ask him if something was wrong, prompting a bout of laughter from Remus and a venomous glare from Sirius. Peter had only looked more confused than ever. About half way through the lesson, McGonagall had become so fed up with what she termed his 'disruptive behavior' that, after asking if he was under the influence of a jinx, promptly assigned him a detention when he replied vehemently that he was not. James had glared at him in horror; at least until it was revealed that the detention would be served Wednesday, a night on which they did not have quidditch practice. Thank Merlin for small favors.

* * *

 

Defense against the Dark Arts had a somewhat unusual classroom set up, in that that the desks were enclosed and rather large, meant to seat two people. Sirius sat right beside Remus. Naturally, the lesson was torturous for the dark haired young man from the very minute he sat down beside his fellow Marauder.

Sirius couldn't help but find the warm pressure of Remus' thigh pressed tightly against his own highly erotic, and embarrassingly, the sensation was beginning to cause certain parts of the animagus' anatomy to perk up. Within the confines of his knickers, this resulted in a highly uncomfortable situation for Sirius. Remus, the perceptive bastard, seemed to guess at his predicament and looked upon him with a knowing smirk. The sandy haired boy leaned over in order to whisper wickedly in Sirius' ear.

"You seem a bit restless, Padfoot, are you alright?" Remus breathed against his ear, shifting even closer to Sirius in the process.

Sirius gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the uncomfortably hot sensations that were sweeping over his body. "I'm fine," he asserted tightly, his voice rather squeakier than normal.

Remus chuckled. "Is that so?" he asked in amusement.

"Yes," Sirius maintained stubbornly, despite the fact that more and more blood was beginning to travel south to rest in his cock.

"And are you enjoying my present?" Remus wondered, one of the werewolf's hands migrating to rest on Sirius' thigh, causing the other boys' breathing to pick up until he was practically panting.

"Yes," Sirius admitted quietly, flushing hotly with shame. He simply could not lie to Remus though, and he knew that his truthful answer, however embarrassing, would please the other boy. And that made it worth admitting.

Remus chuckled again. "I thought so. Let me see…," he dragged his hand slowly up Sirius' thigh until it was resting directly over the animagus' crotch. Remus felt a distinctly prominent bulge, and smirked triumphantly. "Oh, you are enjoying them, aren't you, Padfoot?" he crowed, palming Sirius's arousal, causing the other boy to whine pitifully in the back of his throat, a tiny, desperate sound of need.

Remus, as if to be deliberately infuriating, promptly removed his hand from Sirius altogether. "Tell me, Sirius, do you like your pretty, little, knickers?"

Sirius nodded, face flaming in humiliation.

"I knew it," Remus declared. "Now, Padfoot, I need you to be a good boy and follow my instructions implicitly. Can you do that?"

Sirius' stomach bubbled hotly in anticipation, and he nodded quickly.

Remus smiled. "Good puppy. Now spread your legs apart, just a little bit, that's it."

Sirius slowly acquiesced, widening the stance of his legs beneath the desk.

"Now unbutton your trousers and slowly undo your zip."

Sirius paused in his actions, looking at Remus in alarm. "Remus!" he hissed furiously. "Are you mad? I can't do that. We're in class! Why would I do that?"

Remus leveled him with a frank, stern look. "Because I told you to, Padfoot. Now unzip your trousers."

"Moony!" Sirius whined pleadingly, shooting the werewolf a desperate, begging look.

Remus though, remained implacable, in spite of Sirius' trembling, puppy dog eyes. "I said now, Sirius."

Gulping, Sirius slid the button of his trousers from its hole, before fingering his zip. Glancing once more at Remus and receiving a nod of encouragement, Sirius slowly dragged down his zip, exposing his lace covered cock to the cool, classroom air.

Remus nodded with satisfaction. "Good boy."

Despite his potent humiliation, Sirius glowed at the werewolf's praise, ducking his head.

"Now," Remus instructed. "Pull the flaps of your trousers to the side. Let me see you, Padfoot, let me make sure you've followed my instructions."

With trembling fingers, Sirius obeyed, parting the undone flaps of his trousers in order to expose himself further to Remus. He felt hot and flushed all over his body, and despite his embarrassment, he was unaccountably aroused. In a paradox, he found himself further humiliated and embarrassed by his arousal, which only seemed to feed it more.

"Good boy," Remus said again, and Sirius bit his lip to restrain a whine.

"You know Sirius, I wouldn't have had to check and make sure you had followed my orders if you weren't normally such an insubordinate, insolent, pup," Remus said sternly, all the while staring at Sirius' cock, which was straining against the pink lace of his knickers.

"Under no circumstances are you to move your hands, Padfoot," Remus ordered. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Sirius whispered, voice shaking with the force of his arousal.

Reaching down, Remus dragged his fingers lightly along the v-zone of Sirius crotch, right where the pink, knickers met the sensitive skin of his thighs. Sirius groaned, his fists convulsing in an effort not to move his hands.

"Careful Sirius," Remus chided with a gentle smirk. "You wouldn't want James and Peter to notice anything amiss."

 

At the end of the lesson, a scarlet faced Sirius was forced to sidle out of the classroom with his book bag held firmly in front of his crotch.

* * *

 

The afternoon potions lesson brought some relief. It was difficult for Remus to torture him when they were standing around a cauldron rather than hidden conveinently beneath a desk. Not to mention, it was virtually impossible to maintain an erection with Slughorn waddling around the room and simpering over his favorite slug club members. Sirius and James, of course, had fundamentally refused to join the stupid organization. At the end of the period though, just as Sirius was about to escape to Muggle Studies, which he shared only with Peter, Remus slipped him yet another note.

_Come to the 5th floor boys' lavatory during afternoon break._

As a result of Remus' cryptic note, Sirius spent Muggle Studies hopelessly distracted. He couldn't help agonizing over what Remus had planned for him during their hour and a half break. When the bell finally rang to signal the end of the lesson, Sirius rushed from the room without so much as a cursory goodbye to a supremely perplexed Peter.

Two flights of moving staircases later, an out of breath and nervously eager Sirius entered the fifth floor boys' bathroom to find Remus already waiting for him.

"You're late, Padfoot," Remus said.

"I, I'm sorry," Sirius stammered, a bit out of breath. "I got here as quick as I could Remus, I swear."

Remus didn't respond, choosing instead to send a complex locking spell towards the entrance of the bathroom, before turning once more to face Sirius.

"Go into the last stall and remove all your clothing, including your shoes and socks. When you are wearing only your knickers, you will come out and model them for me," Remus ordered.

Sirius flushed deeply, his stomach squirming with a mix of nerves and arousal. "Do-do I have to?" he asked quietly, staring at the floor in embarrassment. He knew what the answer to his query would be, but he had to ask anyway.

"Yes, Padfoot, you have to," Remus said firmly, no room for argument or pleading in his voice.

Sirius nodded in resignation, still staring at the tile of the bathroom floor, and made his way into the last stall in order to strip.

He undid his tie first, hanging it on the hook inside the bathroom door, before removing his shirt and jacket, setting them neatly on the toilet. Normally, Sirius wasn't so careful with his clothes, and he could admit, at least subconsciously, that he was attempting to stall. After straightening his shirt to a fairly ridiculous degree, he slowly removed his shoes and socks. Finally, he stood shirtless and shoeless within the stall, the icy tiles of the bathroom floor cold against his bare feet. Taking in a deep, shaky breath, Sirius steeled himself and began to remove his trousers. Finally, he stood there in only his pink, lacy knickers, feeling utterly exposed and vulnerable. Further adding to his humiliation was the fact that, in spite of the situation, his cock was half erect, jutting up obscenely against the thin, lace panel of his knickers. Sirius blushed all over his body.

"Have you finished undressing, Padfoot?" came Remus' voice from the other side of the door. Sirius pictured him leaning expectantly against one of the sinks, waiting for him to come out. Despite himself, Sirius' cock twitched in excitement at the thought.

"Yes," Sirius said quietly, in response to Remus' question.

"Then you'd better come out, hadn't you," Remus prompted him.

"Do I really have to, Rem?" Sirius asked, looking down at himself and cringing in embarrassment.

"Yes, Sirius," Remus said, his voice firm.

Biting his lip, Sirius slowly opened the stall door and emerged into the harsh light of the bathroom for the werewolf's perusal. He couldn't bring himself to raise his head, staring at the floor in embarrassment and shame.

"Aw, Padfoot, don't be shy," Remus cooed. "You look so pretty!"

Sirius only blushed harder, feeling further stirrings of arousal at Remus' mocking praise nevertheless.

"Head up, Padfoot," Remus ordered, and Sirius reluctantly raised his head. Remus was smiling and Sirius thought he felt his heart flutter at the sight of such a happy werewolf.

"Walk up and down the length of the bathroom, Padfoot," Remus instructed. "Let me see you."

Sirius did as Remus asked; finding it difficult to keep his head up, so weighed down did he feel by his humiliation and the shame of his evident arousal in spite of it.

"Now lean back against the sink."

The coolness of the sink was cold against Sirius' arse, causing him to yelp at the startling sensation. Remus stalked forward until he was standing directly before the embarrassed, blushing, animagus, in prime position to examine him. Dropping to his knees, Remus slowly eased apart the thighs of a reluctant Sirius, causing the dark haired boy to let out a keening whine.

"So pretty, Sirius," Remus murmured, leaning forward and fingering one of the black satin bows which adorned the knickers. "You look gorgeous, Sirius. I'm very pleased."

Blushingly, Sirius nodded.

Remus glanced up at him, fixing him with a stern look. "Tell me, do you like them, Sirius? Do you like wearing your knickers? I picked them 'specially for you."

Sirius avoided Remus' eyes. "I…I love them," he admitted in a humiliated whisper.

Remus smiled. "I knew you would." Reaching up, he boldly cupped Sirius' lace covered balls, stroking his hardened cock with his thumb.

"Oh my, you really like them, don't you, Padfoot?" Remus teased, using his thumb to rub tantalizing at the tip of Sirius' leaking cock, causing a growing wet spot on the front of Sirius' knickers. Remus chuckled at the sight while the increasingly distressed animagus whined and squirmed.

"Look at you, Padfoot, creaming your knickers for me like randy, little bitch."

Sirius attempted to arch into Remus' touch, but the werewolf used his superior strength in order to prevent him.

"You're my bitch, aren't you, Padfoot?" Remus cooed, stroking him lovingly.

"Yes," Sirius gasped desperately. "Yours, Rem."

Remus smiled in triumph. "Yes, yes you are. Mine. And what a naughty puppy you've been for me today."

The werewolf stood abruptly, dropping his warm, wicked hand from Sirius' throbbing cock. "Turn around so I can discipline you."

Sirius' dark eyes widened, but he did as Remus bid, turning around and bracing himself against the sink.

"What a gorgeous arse you have, Padfoot," Remus declared, trailing a finger beneath the edge of the knickers before letting them snap back into place, causing Sirius to yelp. The wicked werewolf leaned forward, grinding his own growing erection into Sirius' behind in a preview of what was to come later.

"I'm going to pound you so hard tonight, Padfoot, that you won't be able to walk properly for days," he whispered hotly in a panting Sirius' ear.

"But first," he said, standing up again. "I shall have to punish you. You've been a very naughty pup today, Padfoot."

Sirius whined and nodded, thrusting his knicker clad arse out eagerly in anticipation of his punishment. Even though he was expecting it, he couldn't help but cry out when the first hard smack of Remus' hand landed on his bum. Remus continued to spank him brutally, Sirius whimpering through the ordeal, struggling to prevent himself from thrusting against the sink in his haze of arousal.

When Remus had finished, both parties were exhausted, and their harsh, erratic breathing echoed off the walls of the bathroom. Remus backed up, catching his breath, while Sirius remained bent over the sink, arse cherry red and stinging beneath his knickers.

"Come here, Padfoot," Remus ordered after a short interval, still breathing a bit roughly.

Sirius managed to stand, albeit a bit shakily, and made his way slowly over to Remus.

"Kneel."

Sirius dropped immediately to his knees.

"Now take me out of my trousers," Remus whispered. "And suck me."

With slightly shaking fingers, Sirius managed to undue Remus' button and zip before tugging the werewolf's long, thick and achingly hard cock free from the confines of his boxers.

Pausing first to nuzzle Remus' hardness with affection, enjoying the way his hard, sticky length slid against his cheek, Sirius then engulfed the head of Remus' cock in his mouth. Sirius moaned around the head, his own cock hardening even further at the delicious, salty, slightly bitter taste of Remus' precum. God, he loved Moony's cock. He took Remus' considerable length as deep as he could, letting the leaking head brush against the back of his throat and sucking obscenely. Remus gripped Sirius' hair and began thrusting relentlessly down his throat, causing the animagus to gag slightly on his girth. Sirius loved it, rutting helplessly against the bathroom floor in time to Remus' thrusts, impaling his own throat more deeply on the werewolf's cock. Soon Remus was spilling down his throat, and upon feeling Remus shudder in his mouth, feeling his hot, thick, cum pour down his throat, Sirius rutted one last time against the bathroom floor and found his own release. He was coming in his knickers, without even having been touched.

A short time later, having recovered himself, Sirius hastily turned away from Remus. He was absolutely humiliated that he had come in his pants like a virginal twelve year old without so much as having been touched, and he didn't want Remus to notice. Unfortunately, the werewolf had already come down from his own orgasm, and he had rather sharp eyes, not to mention a superior sense of smell.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" he asked. "Turn around."

Humiliated beyond belief, Sirius reluctantly spun to face Remus.

Remus stared for a solid 30 seconds, before a delighted, shit eating grin began to light up his face. "Did you come in your pants, Padfoot?" he asked laughingly. "Did you come in your pretty, pink knickers just from sucking me off?"

Sirius was forced to nod. Remus was staring at the evidence, so what was the use of denying it? His knickers were soaked, having been filled up with his now rapidly cooling spunk. Remus continued to laugh, and Sirius continued to look down, feeling absolutely humiliated.

"That's adorable, Padfoot!" Remus cried, wiping a tear of mirth from his eyes. Sirius disagreed vehemently with Remus' assessment, and continued to stare at the bathroom floor in shame. It wasn't adorable. It was horrid, and utterly embarrassing.

The feeling of cum filled knickers wasn't a very comfortable one, and Sirius went to take them off. Remus, still laughing a bit, stopped him.

"Oh, I don't think so, Padfoot," he said with a grin. "You're going to wear those for the rest of the day. Go get dressed."

Sirius gaped at him in astonishment. "Remus!" he protested.

"Do it, Padfoot."

Sirius sighed, nodding in resignation. He spent the rest of the day, including an agonizing quidditch practice, extremely uncomfortable. Remus watched over him with a knowing smirk the whole time, enjoying every minute of it.


End file.
